


silent cries

by helenmelon



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Family Drama, Guilt, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenager, cute moments, teen, teenromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenmelon/pseuds/helenmelon
Summary: Mackenzie Davis seemed like a sweet girl. She didn't have any friends despite her kind attitude. What people didn't see, was how broken she was. One day a strange boy approaches her, not knowing he's just as broken as she is.





	silent cries

She shifted in her cold seat, scribbling in her notebook in front of her. Her dark brown, slightly curly hair falls slightly past her shoulders. She had quite a few silver necklaces and rings on. Her blue jeans were too big and held up by a belt. She had on a tight, black tank top that had a slight v neck. She wore a big, baggy, dark-colored flannel that was open just like a jacket. She wore her worn-out converse, just like every day. 

The teacher walked to the front of the class, an unfamiliar boy followed her. He had a baggy sweater, over some dark jeans. He had a couple of chains around his neck and rings on his fingers. His nails were painted black.

The teacher introduced the boy as "William Johnson." 

"uh yeah Hi, I'm William, uh there's not much else to say..." He trailed off. 

"You can sit next to ms. Davis," Her head shot up to look the boy in the eyes. "Just there in the back," The teacher pointed to her. 

He slowly made his way to the back of the classroom. She looked back down to her notebook where she kept scribbling random doodles around the pages. 

"Hey," She said as he sat down, not looking up from the notebook. 

He hummed in response, setting his bag down on the floor. 

"Where are you from?" She asked, scribbling some flowers around her other drawings. 

He didn't respond. He just sat there, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"that's ok, new schools can be intimidating," She said. 

He seemed friendly but incredibly guarded. She didn’t know how or why but his name sounded very familiar. She shook the thoughts away and continued scribbling things down in her notebook. 

-

The halls were full of chattering kids, the loudness was quite obnoxious. She kept her head down, hugging her books to her chest. All the people here are dicks. She used to have friends but things went downhill when the drama happened with her family. When she needed support from her friends the most, they left. 

She sighed and kept walking towards the cafeteria. The days felt neverending, sleep was being lost in-between days. The kids in the halls look at her as if she’s some freak, she only rolls her eyes and moves on. 

She finally made it to the cafeteria and stood in line waiting to grab her food. She walked to the empty table she sits at every day alone. 

She played with the pasta noodles, pushing them around the plate. She was never as hungry anymore. She heard a target placed on the table, she looked up and saw the boy again. She smiled slightly at him and he took a seat next to her. 

“Why aren’t you sitting with your friends?” He asked, finally saying something to her for the first time today. 

“I don’t have any,” She said, replying honestly. 

“And why’s that?” His curiosity spiking. 

“I… I don’t really know,” She said, now dropping her fork on her plate and fiddling with the sleeves of her flannel. She shook her head and sighed. She didn’t want to scare him off because he’s the only one that would actually talk to her. 

“So why’d you come here in the middle of the year?” She asked looking up at him. 

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably when she asked that. 

“Y-you don’t have to answer that i-if you don’t want to,” She said, stuttering. _Ugh, idiot don’t fucking stutter._ She thought to herself. 

He shook his head a bit. His head started spinning with bad memories of his past. 

_The blood was all on the floor and surrounding her. She was limp in a pool of crimson liquid. He stood there in shock staring at her. He felt like he was gonna faint. A scream bubbling up in his throat. He kneels down beside her, cups her face, and sobs start to escape his throat. Various pieces of glass broken around her, a giant piece in her chest._

_"Mom..." He sobbed._

_He felt chills all over his body, he couldn't look at it anymore. He cupped her face and closed his eyes, sitting beside her and crying. The faint noise of the sirens grew closer. He could feel blue and red lights flashing outside the window._

_He was grabbed by a firm hand and carried to an ambulance. Still not opening his eyes in fear of seeing her again._

"got expelled from my old school," This was entirely a lie but it was enough to get her to stop asking questions. 

"Oh... well what happened?" She asked, her eyes lighting up as if this was the most entertaining thing she's heard in days. 

"Nothing really, I just got really fed up with all the shit the other kids did so I... punched them." He said. 

"Well did they deserve it?" She asked, hoping to make him smile a bit. 

He chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face. "yeah, I think so."

She smiled too, looking back down at her food. She was happy she finally had someone to talk to even if they weren't that close.

-

She stood in front of the broken-down house she called "home" building the courage to go in. She doesn't have the best relationship with her mother or stepdad so going "home" after school isn't her favorite thing. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever shit her mom wanted to throw at her that day. 

She held her breath and placed her hand on the cold doorknob, turning it to the right and pushing open the door. The scent of alcohol still lingered, probably from when her mother drank during the day. 

She didn't want her mom to notice she was home so she quietly tiptoed to her room. 

"Where are you walking off to in such a hurry," She heard the voice of her stepfather say behind her.

She turned around slowly, scared to look him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and looked past him, not wanting to see the disgusted look on his face. 

"you dressed like a slut... again," He said, alcohol heavy on his breath. 

"i-I thought I dressed better today," she said, her voice shaky. 

"Well, you thought wrong..." He got closer to her. 

She tried to back away but he grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him. 

"don't f-fucking touch me," She breathed out. 

"Don't tell me what to do," He whispered in her ear and quickly slapped her across the face. 

She winced at the pain, his hand still wrapped tightly around her wrist. He put his hand on her waist, pushing her against him. 

Her heart was going a million miles an hour. All the thoughts in her head were muddled. Her breath was caught in her throat. All she could do was look at him with wide eyes.

His hand slid down further, squeezing her in places she didn't want to be touched. 

"Let go of me!" She finally yelled, her voice hoarse and scratchy. She pulled away with all her force. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. She pulled open the door and ran. She ran until her lungs burned. Her backpack weighed her down making her suddenly collapse. 

She looked around her and saw a few houses, a supermarket, and a park. She scoffed and decided to spend the night in the park. 

_what a fucking fantastic way to end the day._

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I hope you enjoy this story! please comment any criticism or suggestions, I really appreciate it!


End file.
